An X-ray diagnostic apparatus is well known in which a table positioner integrated with a carriage assembly for supporting an X-ray source and an image receptor to effect diagnostic examinations and medical treatment. However, some improvements are desirable to enhance their effective use in a broader range of applications and reduce their size and cost.
One of the most important limitation of the devices according to the prior art is a mechanical linkage of a pivoting means with a translation means precluding maintaining the table elevation at the desired level for best magnification. Another is that the table tops are supported on a floor base restricting access to a patient. Additionally, the prior art did not include a spot device or a film changer tiltable relative to the table top plane.